Martin Bohm
A former investigative reporter, Martin is now a widower and single father, haunted by an inability to connect to his emotionally challenged son, Jake. Caring, intelligent and thoughtful, Martin has tried everything to reach his son. But Jake never speaks, shows little emotion and never allows himself to ever be touched by anyone, including Martin. While Martin wants nothing more than to communicate directly with his son, Jake connects to his father through numbers, not words. Martin realizes that it’s his job to decipher these numbers and recognize their meaning. As he puts the pieces together, he will help people across the world connect as their lives intersect according to the patterns Jake has foreseen. Appearences Martin has appeared in all the episodes of Touch. Actor Kiefer Sutherland recently starred in the critically acclaimed FOX drama, “24,” for which he won a Golden Globe Award, an Emmy Award and two SAG Awards for Best Actor in a Drama Series. The show also won an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award for Best Drama. The eighth and final season of “24” aired on FOX in January 2010. “24: Redemption,” a made-for-television movie that bridged Season Six and Season Seven of the drama, aired on Nov. 23, 2008. The telefilm was nominated for five Emmy awards, including one for Sutherland for Best Actor in a Television Movie or Miniseries. Sutherland was most recently seen in Lars von Trier’s “Melancholia” and in his Broadway debut as “James Daley” in the 2011 revival of Jason Miller’s Tony- and Pulitzer Prize-winning play “That Championship Season.” The actor also recently starred in the 10-episode web series “The Confession” on www.hulu.com as the unnamed hit man. The series was written and directed by Brad Mirman (“The Good Shepherd,” “Truth”) and co-starred John Hurt. In Dreamworks Animation’s “Monsters vs. Aliens,” Sutherland voiced the character “WR Monger,” the prison warden of the monsters. Other voices in the cast included Reese Witherspoon, Hugh Laurie, Seth Rogen, Will Arnett and Stephen Colbert. The 3D film opened worldwide on March 27, 2009. Additionally, Sutherland has starred in films such as “Mirrors” (2008), “The Sentinel” (2006), “The River Queen” (2004), “Taking Lives” (2003), “Phone Booth” (2002), “Dark City” (1997), “Eye for an Eye” (1996) and “The Three Musketeers” (1993). The first major role that Sutherland landed was in the Canadian drama “The Bay Boy,” which earned him, and director Daniel Petrie, Genie Award nominations for Best Actor and Best Director, respectively. Following his success in “The Bay Boy,” Sutherland eventually moved to Los Angeles and landed television appearances in “The Mission,” an episode of “Amazing Stories” and in the telefilm “Trapped in Silence,” with Marsha Mason. In 1992, Sutherland starred opposite Ray Liotta and Forest Whitaker in Orion Pictures’ “Article 99,” and in Castle Rock's military drama “A Few Good Men,” opposite Jack Nicholson and Tom Cruise. Later, in 1994, he starred with Jeff Bridges and Nancy Travis in the American version of “The Vanishing” for 20th Century Fox. Sutherland's other film credits include “Flatliners” (1990); “Chicago Joe and the Showgirl” (1990); “1969” (1988); “Flashback” (1990); “Young Guns” (1988); “Young Guns 2” (1990); “Bright Lights, Big City” (1988); “The Lost Boys” (1987); “Promised Land” (1987); “At Close Range” (1986) and “Stand By Me” (1986). Sutherland resides in New York. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Important Characters